Confinement
by WackyD
Summary: Karen's life has always seemed rather empty. Until a new face appears in the village. --Finished--
1. Part I

Confinement  
  
Part I  
  
AN: I suppose Karen is quite out of character in this one, depending on how you think of her. But I've been playing Harvest Moon and found her character very interesting, and with some sprinkles of imagination, this story was born. And wow, that sounded insanely cheesy. Oh well. Read, and review if you'd like. I'd feel special. ^___^  
  
It was warm out, that first day. I'd been leaning in the back corner of the supermarket-there were hardly any customers on Wednesday mornings-and reading a book, when he walked in. I almost didn't look up from my book, but I heard my dad spouting some crap to him about "it'll be great having a new face in town," and, "good luck running that farm all by yourself," and then, "Have you met my daughter Karen yet?"  
  
That got me to look up. My dad pointed at me and the guy smiled at me. He was fairly handsome-nice body, but geeky hat. "Hi." He said nervously.  
  
"Hey. Who're you?" I asked shortly. Popuri was probably already set on having him. Freaky pink hair girl.  
  
"Jack." He said, staring down at his feet.  
  
"Real chatterbox, aren't you." I commented dryly, and went back to my book.  
  
Distantly I heard my dad saying apologizing for my apparent rudeness. I've always hated people who apologize for you, almost as much as I hate people who make your choices for you. That's why I hate my parents.  
  
I started doodling on the inside cover of my book. Only a few customers came in, and my dad helped all of them. Before I knew it, the clock read 4 and I was out of there.  
  
I decided to go visit Ann.we were good friends, so I could always get a few drinks on the house if I came before the evening rush. I usually didn't start drinking this early, but I was bored. Depressing day.  
  
When I walked into the bar, I was greeted by screams and giggles. Ann and Popuri rushed over to me. "Did you meet Jack?" Popuri squealed, her high- pitched voice making my eardrums ache.  
  
"Yeah." I was feeling monosyllabic.  
  
"Isn't he sooooo cute?" Ann gushed.  
  
"Sure." Remind me again why I was friends with these people?  
  
"Are you going to make a go for him?" They asked me eagerly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Karennnn! Why not? I mean, you have Rick as a boyfriend! You totally deserve someone cuter!"  
  
"So?" Shallow, shallow people.  
  
Popuri sighed in disgust and flounced off, but Ann sat down at a table with me. "Karen, what's up?"  
  
"This town sucks. Everything sucks." I put my head down on the tabletop. It smelled like stale whiskey. "I need alcohol." Ann squeezed my hand and brought me a beer.  
  
"You're starting early." She commented.  
  
"This town sucks." I repeated. She gave me a look.  
  
"Karen, I worry about you."  
  
"Why don't you just fuck off?" She looked hurt. Why does she even put up with my crap? Damn good friend.  
  
"Sorry Ann.just having a crappy day." She nodded, then did this weird gasp thing and jumped in her chair, nudging me hard in the ribs. "OW!" I yelped.  
  
Jack, who had just entered the bar and was the cause of Ann's seizure, looked over at us. He was, now that I had a better view, damn sexy. He had this tired, hangdog look that must have come from working on the farm all day, and nice muscles. Not huge, but nice. Still had that stupid hat on though.  
  
Ann, of course, had to wave her stupid hand and call Jack over to our table. "Come sit with us!"  
  
He wandered over, smiling slightly, and took a chair between us. "How are you two?"  
  
I didn't even bother to answer. Ann, however, chirped a cheery, "Great! You?"  
  
"Let me tell you," he mock-sighed, "the farm life is not all it's cracked to be. It's hard work!"  
  
He went on like that for some time. I had spaced off for a while when I heard him saying my name. "Karen? Karen?"  
  
"What?"  
  
I looked over and noticed Ann was gone. I'd yell at her later for setting me up.  
  
"I just asked if I could buy you a drink."  
  
I was about to refuse, since it was coming from him, but who am I to turn down a free beer? "Sure, why not."  
  
He grinned. "So what do you want to talk about?"  
  
I gave him a confused look. I couldn't tell if he was joking, just trying to be polite, or actually interested in what I had to say. From my experience with guys, it would be choice number 1.  
  
But I decided to try my luck. "Why the hell did you want to come here, to Mineral Town?"  
  
He looked slightly taken aback at my vehemence, but then started talking. "You think this town sucks? Have you ever even been to a big city?"  
  
I shook my head. Despite myself, I found I was interested in what he had to say.  
  
"The city.is like the big bad wolf compared to this place. This place has never lost its innocence." Interesting. He was interesting. I pried my eyes off his face for a second and saw Rick waving at me from another table. A good excuse to get away-I didn't want to get to know him too well, because one, I'd never hear the end of it from Ann and Popuri, and two, I like Rick. Or I've forced myself into believing I like Rick.  
  
My parents have this.thing. The thing is that I'm supposed to stop drinking so much, get married, and live happily ever after so they don't have to be ashamed of me. I couldn't care less what they think of me.  
  
But nevertheless, I deduced sometime ago that I'd probably be the closest to happiness with Rick, so I've sort of made myself believe that I love him. It hasn't worked as well as I thought it would.  
  
I walked over to him. He handed me a beer, my third. I could usually tolerate up to five before I got all woozy and crazy. He slung his arm around my waist and I instinctively flinched, but he didn't notice. Rick's an okay guy, but he's way too overbearing. The way he was wailing on Kai for dating Popuri last summer.  
  
We went outside after I finished my drink, walked on the beach for a while. I think it was supposed to be romantic or something. He kissed me a couple times, and I responded automatically. It didn't go far-he was always a shy one. I had plenty of experience with the not so shy ones, since about two years ago; I'd gotten so bored that I started kissing any guy who had lips. It was an interesting part of my life, to say the least. It at least got me off the drinking for a bit.I really do get more a rush from making out than alcohol. But this apparently, as Ann informed, got me a reputation as the town slut, so I eventually stopped.  
  
Now I had a rep as the town's newest drunk. I still can't decide which one is worse.  
  
Rick eventually left, saying something about having to feed the chickens. I stayed on the beach, though it must have been nearing 11 by then, slipping off my shoes so I could wade in the waves. I've always loved the ocean.  
  
I went in up to my knees and looked out across the water, feeling the urge to swim and swim until I couldn't see any land anywhere. But I couldn't. Because I was trapped here, in this tiny box called Mineral Town.  
  
I heard someone behind me.  
  
"Karen?" I turned around to see Jack. "Are you okay?" He made as if to touch my shoulder, then drew his hand back. "You're, you're crying." He said nervously.  
  
I hadn't even noticed the sparsely scattered tears on my cheeks till now. "Oh. That. Sea salt makes my eyes water. Allergies, you know." I lied calmly.  
  
He didn't buy it, I could tell, but walked over to stand next to me. "Karen, you're one of the most interesting people I've ever met." He said. I took a step away from him-I didn't want to hear this.  
  
"I know we've just met, but would you.would you consider."  
  
"No." I said. "I have a boyfriend. His name is Rick. We're exceedingly happy together. We're probably going to get married soon, and have several exceedingly happy children, who will in turn find exceedingly happy spouses and lead perfect lives. The end."  
  
I walked off into the night, leaving a dumbfounded Jack behind me.  
  
AN: Well, eh, yeah. Second chapter coming soon, I guess. Hope you liked it. Toodles. 


	2. Part II

Confinement  
  
Part II  
  
AN: Sorry for you people who haven't played Mineral Town.I don't have a Gamecube or Playstation *sniff sniff* so it's pretty much the only one I can play. I managed to cut down on the cursing in the chapter.hope you approve. ^___^  
  
When Jack offered me a piece of chocolate, I immediately responded that I appreciated the offer, but I hated chocolate. It surprised me, because when I receive a gift, I usually just take it, try and find out what the person meant by giving it to me, and end up throwing it out. Like Rick and his flowers. Everyday since almost a year ago, he's been bringing me flowers, except in winter. And everyday I accept them with a fake smile, and then walk down to the beach that night to throw them into the water and watch them drift away.  
  
So anyway. Another thing was that Jack wasn't all astounded that I didn't fancy chocolate, like most people. And he didn't ask if I was allergic, or more in depth questions, like some people. He just nodded and then offered to buy me a drink the next time he saw me at the bar to make up for it.  
  
Little, meaningless things, Ann would say, but for some reason they stuck in my mind.  
  
A week floated by since I'd met Jack at the bar, and a new morning dawned. I had a good feeling when I woke up, so I opened up the store early, without waking up my parents. That idiotic desire to make them proud was growing again.  
  
So I was in a good mood, for once, until Ann ran into the store and nearly knocked me over. "Ann, what in the world?"  
  
"Jack likes me! Jack likes me!" She screeched at the top of her lungs, practically dancing.  
  
"You're dating?" I asked carefully.  
  
"Yes!" She shrieked and actually did dance this time. I've never seen anyone get so excited over some guy that she hardly even knows. Even I know him better than she does, because every time I go to the bar and he's there, he always buys me a drink and then we talk for a while.  
  
But I'm not jealous. Honestly I'm not. Things have been going better with Rick. For one thing, instead of flowers yesterday he brought me bamboo shoots fresh from the mountain, which I love. Not that I'm saying our relationship is based on what gifts he gives me, but.I do like bamboo shoots.  
  
But I don't know. I get a weird feeling that I can't name when I think about Ann and Jack. For one thing, their names are both one syllable. Jack and Karen sounds much better.  
  
Anyway. I valiantly held onto my good mood with both hands and smiled at Ann. "I'm happy for you." I hate stupid lines like that, but what else am I supposed to say?  
  
"So tonight." She grins ecstatically. "Let's go on a double date with Rick and Jack!" Rick and Karen actually doesn't ring when you say it the same way Jack and Karen does.  
  
"Okay." I'm not looking forward to this. Why do I agree to this crap? Because Ann's your friend, and you owe her one, my subconscious told me firmly. All right, all right.  
  
"We can go have dinner at the inn and then go watch the sunset on Mother's Hill." Ann sighed dreamily, eyes starry. I made a point not to groan, but I thought just sitting around watching the sun set with Rick was going to be pretty boring. Rick and I never had anything to talk about, except his chickens. He was always talking about those damn chickens.  
  
"I suppose that would be all right." I sighed. Ann ran out, doing little leaps as she ran. I mean, I know Jack is pretty hot, but still, this was a little over the top.  
  
It was around 11 by the time my dad got up and relived me of shop duties. So I left, not knowing exactly where I was going. I soon found my feet, which appeared to be paying no attention to my brain whatsoever, were heading in the direction of Jack's farm. I'd only been there about twice in the week and couple days he'd been here, but I wanted to ask him about Ann.  
  
I walked in the gate, and spent a guilty moment watching a shirtless Jack wielding his axe against an army of tree stumps. Then I coughed loudly so he would look up, and that he did. "Hi Karen, what're you doing here?"  
  
"You like Ann?" I've always been rather straightforward.  
  
He blinked at my bluntness. "Well.yes. She's pretty, and.very, um, nice. And."  
  
I looked at him in disgust. "Why does it sound like you're making up reasons?" I took a step closer. "If you're using her, buster, I'm gonna kick your ass so hard that you'll-" Then suddenly I realized that I walked up to about two inches from his face during my little rant, and to my ever lasting embarrassment blushed a deep red color that I had formerly thought only to belong to exceedingly well cared for tomatoes. I practically stumbled over my own feet in my haste to move away from him, and I could see a trace of a grin on his face. Bastard.  
  
"I'm not making up reasons. She's very sweet, unlike some angry, violent girls I know." He said, now grinning. I twitched.  
  
"Listen, you." I stopped talking. He was still grinning at me. "I have every right to be angry. I live in a town with a population of about 40, with about two eligible guys, I work in a supermarket every day, and I'm an alcoholic."  
  
He smiled in a way that showed he was no longer laughing, but that he understood. Amazing, what can be conveyed in a smile. "Ann works in the inn all day and she seems pretty happy."  
  
"But she's Ann." I responded lamely. He smirked.  
  
"What an excellent reason."  
  
I stuck my hands on my hips. "Look, if you really want to know, the real reason I came over here is so." I gritted my teeth. "Ann wanted me to ask you if you wanted to go on a double date with Rick and I tonight. To watch the sunset." Painful, painful words.  
  
To my surprise he didn't laugh, just nodded. "Sounds like it could be interesting." I kept my personal opinion to myself.  
  
"Well, I'll be seeing you, I guess." I mumbled, suddenly feeling awkward, as I walked back through the gate. He nodded in farewell.  
  
Jack is the easiest person to talk to I've ever met. Not sure if that's good or bad.  
  
********  
  
Seven o' clock. Rick walked into the supermarket, looking nice. He wasn't handsome and would never be, but he looked nice. He kissed me and said a warm hello to my parents, and then we left.  
  
We walked to the inn, holding hands. If there's one thing I hate, it's holding Rick's hand. For one, I hate the whole concept. It's supposed to look "cute". I loathe looking cute. I hate any sort of touching other than making out and.other stuff. And anyway, Rick's palms were always sort of cool and clammy, and his hands were always stiff. It reminded me eerily of holding hands with a dead person.  
  
So as soon as we entered the inn, I dropped his hand on the excuse of waving hello to Ann and Jack. We sat down at their table, and dinner passed without anything very important happening. Ann kept leaning over to kiss Jack on the cheek. She must have done it nearly twenty times throughout the whole meal, and Jack only did it once or twice. I made sure not to touch Rick at all.  
  
When dinner was over, and when it was about seven, since we had eaten early, we wandered up the slopes of Mother's Hill. It was only a short climb, but it was steep, and we were all tired when we reached the top.  
  
The sun was going down, and sent blazing tentacles of fire far into the constellations as it sank slowly down into sleep. We sat down, each couple at a distance from each other. I thought this was supposed to be a double date.but apparently Ann wanted her alone time to make out with Jack.  
  
Rick kept kissing me. It was sad, because he liked me so much and I was not attracted to him at all. I never should have fooled myself into dating him.  
  
"Karen?" He whispered to me in the waning light.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
I practically had a heart attack. "WHAT? YOU WHAT?"  
  
Rick had jumped backwards in surprise, and Jack and Ann were now staring at us.  
  
I've been leading him on, using him, and now he LOVES me? This was not supposed to happen.  
  
Except that it was supposed to happen. I had convinced myself to marry him. But now that Jack's come along.he's helped me see that that's not what I really want. But now I'm too far into this to back out.  
  
I took a step closer to him. "I.I love you too." I lied horribly, but he seemed to buy it. My eyes burned and I wanted to crawl into a dark corner and let my tears spill over, but I couldn't.  
  
AN: Hope you liked it.next chapter will be up next Sunday.I think. A HUGE huge thanks to all my reviewers, many many hugs to you. ^___^ I love reviews. Eh.I'm crazy. Ok. So. Review if you want, if you don't, go somewhere else.  
  
Also.does anyone know how to format the damn thing so the italics will show up? I tried saving it in webpage or text but I then I got my italics but with weird symbols. Stupid, stupid formatting. And also.all of my three dotdotdots were formatted into one dot, which annoys the heck out of me and it must be confusing to read. And I had these nice song lyrics I wanted to put in at the beginning of the chapter but they came out all crazy because ff.net HATES ME. So, sorry about that! 


	3. Part III

Confinement  
  
Part III  
  
Author's Note: Here we are at the final chapter already. I enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading this. It turned out very differently than what I had originally planned, which was to write a romance story. Hope you like it anyway. Sorry for the horrible formatting once again. Please review!  
  
A month slipped past, then two. The weeks flew by in a blur of color and emptiness. There were flowers, there was hand holding, there were even more double dates with Jack and Ann, and of course there was my growing hatred of myself. What fun.  
  
Rick loved me. And I felt nothing but pity for him, and I hated myself because I had led him on, but I was too afraid to let him go. I was weak, and I loathed myself.  
  
Jack was my only solace. Throughout the course of the passage of time, he had been a constant anchor that prevented me from getting swept away. If it hadn't been for, I would have lost myself in alcohol and who knows what else.  
  
I went over to his farm one afternoon, just to talk. He was outside, working the fields like a good little farmer. I leaned over the fence, bare arms turning brown in the midday sun. "Hey."  
  
"Karen!" He always sounded excited to see me.  
  
I vaulted over the fence. "Aren't you bored, doing all the same work everyday?"  
  
He looked at me, sweaty hair in his face, clutching a hoe, dirt streaked all over his face. "No."  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "Is collecting eggs and planting tomatoes really what you want to do with the rest of your life?"  
  
He smiled. "I'd rather do this than anything else. It reminds me of my grandfather and the good times we used to spend together here, and I feel proud that I can carry on his tradition. Plus, I love this town, and knowing all the people. It's.comfortable."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Jack, cut the crap. I'm sure you miss the city."  
  
"Karen, I don't know why you think the city is so wonderful. You've never even been to it."  
  
I seem to remember a similar conversation we had like this, when he had only been in Mineral Town a few days. Surprising how his views hadn't changed since then, since I had thought they would.  
  
He had stayed the same. He was still interesting, and unique, and surprisingly still full of dreams and hopes. I had previously thought that the town eventually sucked the life out of everyone. Like a fucking vampire.  
  
"I don't know why you like it here, Jack, but you're different from me." Our eyes met. "I need to get out of here."  
  
He came closer, and touched my arm. I jerked away as if I had been burned. "Sometimes you don't know what you want even if it's right in front of you."  
  
I glared at him. Why did Jack always have to been so confusing? "I know exactly what I want. I want to get out of here."  
  
"And what are you going to do when you get to the city?"  
  
I paused. "I-I don't know." He smiled a crooked smile. "But I'll know when I get there."  
  
I walked away. I needed alcohol. Stupid Jack.  
  
There was nothing new. Same bitter taste of beer, the same taste I'd been drinking since.I can't even remember anymore.  
  
Rick came over, a shy smile on his face.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked, rather more harshly than I had intended.  
  
He looked startled for a moment, then smiled again. "Karen, will you take a walk with me?"  
  
I paused. "Well.okay." What else could I say?  
  
We walked in silence for a while, until we reached the beach. I inhaled deeply, breathing the salt air. It had always tasted of freedom to me. Rick kept looking at me.  
  
"Karen.there's something I must ask you." I had the first inklings of panic-this had better not be what I suspected it was-  
  
He went down on one knee. No. NO.  
  
"Karen.I love you." He looked into my eyes, but I could not meet his gaze. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Say yes. Say yes and promise your life away, stay here in this town forever until you wither and die, like a flower in the frost. You can be beautiful and be envied, in your glittering veil of ice, but you can never be happy.  
  
Say no. Say no and fly to the city, wander the lonely sidewalks until you wither and die, like an abandoned child that no one wanted. You can see happiness ahead of you, but no matter how fast you run, you can never get there. You will always be running, with the wind in your hair and the taste of the sea lingering in your mouth, and you will never rest until you die, alone, in an unmarked grave.  
  
Tears bubbled up in my eyes. He stared at me with his whole heart in his eyes, offering everything he had to me. But it wasn't enough.  
  
I did the only thing I could think of. I ran.  
  
I flew along the paths of the town, my name ringing in my ears as Rick called it after me. My heart guided my feet, not my mind, and that was how I ended up at Jack's farm.  
  
He was in his house, and I didn't bother to knock at the door, but burst into the room, hair windswept, tearstains on my face.  
  
He jumped up. "Karen! What happened?"  
  
I only shook my head. "Rick-"  
  
"Did he-did he propose?" Jack looked astonished. "And you turned him down?"  
  
"I didn't say anything." I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling like I might faint. I think I was about to collapse when Jack caught me. He didn't let me go when I had regained my balance, but held me closer.  
  
"I've always wanted you, Karen." He began.  
  
"Jack, please-" I tried to stop him.  
  
"No, Karen. Let me finish." There was a fire burning in his eyes. "Ever since I first laid eyes on you. You're beautiful, you're unique, and you're untamable." He looked at me with everything laid out in his eyes. The second time that night someone had looked at me like that.  
  
He leaned closely and we touched lips. It wasn't just him kissing me, but I kissed him back. He tasted of earthy sweetness, and clear rain, and of confinement. He was all I had wanted, and yet he meant nothing to me.  
  
We broke apart, his hand running through my hair. "Go home, Karen. Things will turn out with Rick. And I hope-" He smiled softly. "That things will turn out with you and me."  
  
I walked home, thinking about what he said. Go home. I couldn't remember feeling at home anywhere, except-  
  
I found myself at the beach, remembering the first night I had met Jack here. The sea beckoned me onwards. If I swam far enough, I would be home. I would be free.  
  
The town-Jack-Rick-the city-I felt their holds on me release. The stars in the night sky glimmered. I waded into the water, licking my lips as the ocean spray fell on them, washing away Jack's taste. I'd remember him.  
  
I didn't look back at the town I'd lived in for nineteen years.  
  
And then I started to swim.  
  
AN: *sniff sniff* That turned out way too sad.poor Jack. Poor Karen. Eh.well, I'm going to go write something happier for the Golden Sun section. See you, Harvest moon people. A huge thanks go to Fairy Friend, Disconsolate Seraph, CrazyGirl23, oldschooler, Starlite Tears, jj, and Faforechao for reviewing. You guys are awesome. Special thanks to CrazyGirl for putting me on her faves list. ^____^ Peace out! 


End file.
